This invention relates to a device for use in marking, locating and retrieving an object with respect to the user and it has usefulness for hunters and the like to assist in locating a hunted game that has been wounded or killed and has fallen at some distance from the hunter or for other users that have a similar object of search (a golf ball for example). The device of this invention is an article that can be thrown to the expected location of the downed game or other object where it will provide a beacon signal to the user to assist in returning to a marked position identified to the user as the location of the device where the user had positioned it with respect to an object of search.